


a learning opportunity

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutant Husbands, Picnics, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: As the sun beat down on the back of Charles' warm neck, beading sweat along his skin while he attended to his children, he knew with certainty that he wouldn't have given this moment up for anything.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: Nothing Is So Beautiful As Spring Challenge 2020





	a learning opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 26 - Picnic**

Charles forced a smile to cross his lips as he pushed his chair through the overgrown grass that permeated the backfield, having grown wild without any care during the last few years. They were so incredibly busy with the bustling group of students they had that caring for the seemingly endless expanse of the Xavier estate didn't even fall on their radar. Something that Charles now realized had been a severe oversight on their part, and he made plans to contact a landscaper as soon as they were back at the mansion and done with this ridiculous outing.

Finally, Charles admitted defeat and reached through Erik's mind, passing his husband's exhausted surface thoughts as he corralled a handful of the most adventurous children back into line with Charles and the rest of the class, and found the bright, shining spot of his metal-sense. Charles wrapped himself in Erik's mutation and then wrapped the shining, silver light around his wheelchair and lifted it an inch above the ground. He glided himself forward, moving himself to the front of the group so he could get the kids in order. Erik's mind was still pulsing with frustration as he chased after young Bobby who was chasing after young John—a true troublemaker at heart.

“Come now, students,” Charles called, slipping the suggestion to listen into each of their minds, only feeling mildly guilty when it did exactly what he wanted and got all the kids to fall into line.

_ Thank you, _ Erik pressed against his consciousness, sounding absolutely desperate. Charles sent back the sensation of them sharing a sweet kiss and kept his chair in the air using Erik's mutation, until he felt Erik's consciousness focus on his power and take the reins. Charles fell back, a smile crossing his face as Erik took over and kept his chair in the air while he stayed at the back of the line.  _ Why did we ever think that a picnic would be a good idea? _

_ It's a good learning opportunity for the children, _ Charles told him, and then started sprouting a few fun facts about the different types of wildlife that were all around them; Charles talked about the trees edging the beginning of a forest, the different flowers that were underfoot, and identified the different bird’s chirping.

Finally, they arrived upon the stream that Charles had been aiming for, way out near the end of their property. It was a place Charles used to visit with his father, a lifetime ago, and he smiled at it now even as he took a deep, tired breath as his chair touched back on the ground, trying to get the children to stay along the group and not dart out toward the uncharted forest. Erik chased after John before throwing him over his shoulder and keeping him held there with an arm securely across his thighs, much to the enjoyment of Bobby who watched the whole thing giggling.

“Mr. Erik?” Bobby asked as soon after his best friend had been captured, tapping Erik's leg and pulling at his pants. “I need to pee.”

Erik let out a heavy sigh, one that Charles felt through their bond and down in his bones for the way he felt exactly the same way, and frustration pinged along their bond that was soon soothed away by the immeasurable fondness Erik held for all their children. Charles brushed the sensation of a kiss along Erik's cheek into his husband’s mind and felt a smile pull at his lips as he called the rest of the kids to him, directing them to set up a blanket and get the snacks out as Erik began marching back to the mansion for Bobby to use the washroom.

As the sun beat down on the back of Charles' warm neck, beading sweat along his skin while he attended to his children, he knew with certainty that he wouldn't have given this moment up for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from mobile... ew


End file.
